I Will Be Waiting
by Aki-Child
Summary: A story of how TenTen and Neji take their friendship to the next level. NejiTen.
1. A Good Question

**A/N:** this is my first attempt in writing a naruto fanfic...hope you people will like it...and if there is any characters appearances mistake...please correct me! Other than that...enjoy this chappie!

**I will be Waiting**

aki-child

Chapter 1: A Good Question

"Neji, I challenge you to a tree house building contest!" A bobbed hair kid, called Lee, pointed his finger at his teammate. "Will you accept my challenge?"

A girl who was leaning against a tree, sighed in annoyance, "Come on, Lee. Why do you always want to challenge Neji?" the girl uncrossed her arms as she walked towards the green clothed teammate, "Just give up."

"Tenten! Why are you always on Neji's side?" Lee asked the girl with a tingle of jealousy in his question, "Are you two in a relationship or what?"

"What!" Tenten immediately reacted to his stupid question, "Lee, I just thought that-"

She stopped her sentence when Neji, who was sitting on a tree branch, jumped off and landed onto the ground, "Don't bother arguing with him, Tenten," his cloudy eyes met the girl's brown orbs, "Gai sensei told us to build a shelter anyways; a tree house will make a great shelter." This boy whose hair was tied in a low ponytail stepped in front of Lee, "I accept your challenge."

"Oh boy..." Tenten slapped herself on the forehead and sighed, "While you two were competing, I will get you guys some fruits, alright?" There was not reply but she knew that both of them heard her. With that, she walked off into the forest, alone.

As she continued walking deep into the forest, the yelling and hammering noises were disappearing. "Finally, no more non-sense talking from Lee..." She stopped her exploring when she reached to an apple tree. "Apples will be good..." She took few kunai from her belt and threw them at the apples. Then, of course, the targets fell off from the tree and onto the ground.

Tenten knelt down to pick up the fallen apples. Suddenly, she heard the bushes rustled behind her. She quickly turned around to the sound and prepared to greet the unknown enemy. She stared into the bushes and a pair of bloody red eyes opened within the unmoving bushes.

"Alright..." Her hand searched for her weapons and her counted, "On three then. One..."

She dropped the apples onto the ground noisily.

"Two..."

She focused her eyes onto beaming red eyes.

"Three!"

As if the creature was listening to her order, it jumped out from the bushes along with two other wolves. Two bulleted to Tenten as another one circled around the battlefield, waiting for a chance to attack. One of the wolves lunged at her shoulder while the other one clawed from behind.

She threw the kunai at the wolf to stop its frontal attack but at the same time, she felt a sharp claw sliced through her arm. Ignoring the pain and the blood tripping from her left arm, she turned around and stabbed the wolf, which just succeeded in wounding her, with her weapon.

Looking at the two dead wolves in front of her, she began to count. "One...two...Now where's the third one?"

Tenten turned around to find her last opponent but she only found that she was too late. It was too late for her to react. The wolf leaped into the air few meters above her and smiled at her with a devilish grin...

A screamed then echoed in the forest and slowly faded away...

* * *

With a grunt, Tenten opened her eyes and was greeted by a ceiling of an unfamiliar place. "Where am I?" she rose from the bed so hurriedly that caused the pain to run even quicker through her injured body. "Owch..." She placed a hand onto her wounded arm and yelped.

"Be careful..." a cold voice sounded beside her, "you shouldn't move so fast when you have wounds on your body."

Tenten looked over to where the voice was and it was Neji. "Thanks..." she smiled and switched her gaze onto her blood soaked pink tunic.

"Here's some clothes to change into," he handed her a big shirt and a pair of baggy shorts. "We...didn't dare to give you a bath since we are all guys," he stood up from the chair and headed towards the door. "Scream...if you...well...need any help." Then, he closed the door behind him, leaving Tenten sitting on the bed alone.

_I guess this is the tree house they built...or one of them built..._

She allowed her bare feet to land onto the cold wooden floor; she walked towards the door, which led to the bathroom and pushed the door opened. There was a wooden tub, filled with smoking water, in the middle of the room.

_They must have got the water ready for me to bathe..._

She removed the elastic from her hair buns, letting her brownish hair to fall onto her waist; she discarded her clothes. She stepped into the tub of warm water and carefully not to soak her wounds with too much water.

She sighed in relief and ran a hand through her smooth hair. She loved how the warm water hitting gently onto her skin; she loved the way how the place was all quiet...

**BANG!**

No...maybe the quiet part was an incorrect statement after all...

The loud sound from the ground floor caused Tenten to snap out of her relaxed mode.

"What in heaven was that?" She thought to herself as she grabbed a towel and grabbed it around her skim body. She tucked her hair behind her ears and slowly opened the door. The moving door made a small pitch of squeak but the noise was barely noticeable under a noisy circumstance.

_Could an enemy launching an attack right now? or...should there be a fight downstairs already?_

Gathering her courage, she tumbled downstairs as fast as she could. She ran to where the noises were coming and...

"What happened!" Tenten asked in fast and high tone as she saw Lee clenching hands into fists and yelling at his sensei with rage. "What...why...what?"

"Nothing is happening..." Neji stood behind her, staring at the student and teacher argument. "Gai-sensei was saying that maybe we should all take a break from the mission since you are injured..." he crossed his arms over his chest and continued, "But Lee insists that he wants to stay with Gai-sensei," he took a deep breathe and turned to look at Tenten, "But I think it will be-"

Neji lost his voice when he finally noticed what she was wearing. He turned his head away from her direction quickly as he found his face burning up in embarrassment.

_Great! Now she thinks I am a pervert...but she looks so feminine when her hair is down and when she is dressed..._

He mentally slapped himself on the face for thinking that way.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Tenten...I think it will be the best if...you go and get dress now."

Tenten looked down and realized that she was dressed in nothing but a piece of towel.

_OH MY GOD!_

She ran back upstairs in a speed of light and closed the door after reaching to a room. She leaned onto the closed door and breathed heavily. She found herself blushing at that incident; she found herself blushing at her own stupidity.

_Great! Now Neji thinks I'm easy..._

She cupped her cheeks with her hands and regulated her breathing.

_If I...if I...Oh never mind! I can't think of an excuse to make myself feel better!_

She grabbed the clothes Neji gave her earlier and put them on. She then cleaned her hair dry and tied the hair back to two buns. She wrapped the forehead protector around her forehead and picked up her courage to walk out of the bedroom.

* * *

The two genins were walking beside each other but without speaking a single word to each other. Wanting to end this awkward moment, Lee finally broke the silent by saying, "Tenten, how are you feeling?"

"Oh...I am fine..." As much as she wanted to answer no, she wanted to hide the pain from her teammates and sensei so that they would not worry about her. "Thank you for the remedy and the medicine..."

"It is my responsibility to cure my student when she is injured, right?" Gai-sensei turned around and flashed her a "nice guy" pose. Tenten smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "You shouldn't do any training today, okay?"

"Yes, sensei..."

Tenten sat by a tree as she watched her two teammates trained with her sensei. It was funny. But she found herself not able to take her eyes off of the certain person, Neji...

_Am I in love?_

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N:** I was going to make it a one shot...but gave up because I realized that one shot is hard to write! You have to stick every detail and a plot line in one chapter? No way man! Anyways...hope you enjoyed the fiction so far...please dun flame and please review please! -bows-


	2. I challenge you, Hyuuga Neji

**Chapter 2: I Challenge you, Hyyuga Neji**

The sun was setting as the darkness started to cover the orange clothed sky.

"Alright, let's call it a day!" Gai smiled at his two adorable students with his "nice-guy" pose.

Then of course, Lee responded his pose by doing a "nice guy" pose also while Neji just nodded to his sensei and packed his valuables.

"Children, I will go and submit the mission report. You three can pack up and return to the tree house first."

"Sensei!" Lee yelled out in determination and looked at his sensei with his sparkling and watery eyes, "May I go with you, sensei?"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

Then, the two bobbed hair ninjas hugged each other with tears running down their eyes while Neji and Tenten looked at the situation with a sweatdrop on their forehead.

"What are you two staring at?" Lee turned his head to face the two confused genins and yelled. "Go back to your station!"

"Lee!" Gai-sensei gripped Lee's shoulders tighter to get his attention back, "Let's go!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!" And once again, the two hugged.

"Come on, Tenten," Neji carried his training bag onto his back and walked away, "I don't want to see anymore of these romance scenes."

"Oh...okay..." Tenten stood up from her spot and slowly tagged behind her teammate.

Still hearing the sobbing and yelling, Tenten groaned and increased her pace in order to walk beside Neji. She turned her head on the side so that she could see his face, well at least, half of his face. His pale purple eyes were looking at what's ahead and his lips were shut tight. His hands were in his pocket while his low ponytail was swinging side to side on his back. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and stopped.

"What are you looking at, Tenten?" He asked coldly, no even bother to turn to her direction.

"Ah?" Tenten, who was quite shocked that he realized she was staring at him while his eyes did not even moved, blushed, "hmm...I...I am not looking at anything..."

"If you don't wan anything from me, please don't stare at me," He reopened his eyes and began to walk again, "It's annoying."

_Annoying..._

_Annoying..._

_Was I really annoying him for the whole time?_

"Oh...I am sorry..." Not wanting to be called an annoying brat, she turned her gaze onto the dirt on the ground. The dirt was forming on the side of her feet nail, but she didn't care. She would be willing to even dig a hole in the ground and hide in there for eternality. Her heart had already sunk below the ground after hearing the "It's annoying" part.

_Maybe...Only I'm falling in love..._

_or should I call it...one sided love?_

Tears were starting to swell in the corner of her eyes; she lowered her head even more.

She did not want anybody to see her cry, especially Hyyuga Neji. He never liked weak and nosy girl.

* * *

_"Neji! Neji!" A group of girls, known as Hyyuga fan club, screamed for his name. All the screaming was already visible before Neji stepped out of the training stadium. "Neji! You were so good in there!" _

_The great Hyuuga remained his calm and silence. _

_Gai-sensei, Lee and Tenten were always the one who cleared the path for him while he just continued walking and getting his photos taken. _

_"Make way! Make way!" Tenten smiled nervously at his fan girls as she gently pushed the stranger girls away. While Tenten was making sure their path was not blocked, she accidentally pushed a girl onto the ground. _

_The girl stared at her in anger while trying to look hurt to win Neji's attention, "Aw! You hurt me!" _

_"I am so sorry!" Tenten hurried to where the girl was sitting and offered her a hand, "I didn't do it intentionally..."_

_"I don't need your help!" The girl yelled at Tenten loudly. That yell caused everyone to look to her way and even Neji stopped from walking. "Who do you think you are! How dare you pushed me like that!" _

_"I...I am-" Tenten's apology was interrupt by Neji's hand._

_"There's no point of apologizing to a rude girl, Tenten." He held her arm and dragged her away from the fallen girl, "Let's go!"_

_"Neji! She was being rude; she hurt me!"_

_He stopped again and Yes...the girl succeeded in getting his attention, but not a good impression though._

_"Lady...if you are just trying to get attention," Neji turned around and looked at her. He released Tenten's arm and walked towards the girl, "don't do anything to my teammate!"_

_"Neji, I..."_

_"There's only one way to get me admire and love you," he squatted in front of the girl and held her chin up with his thumb and forefinger, "Be stronger than me and defeat me..." _

_Being stared by his cloudy eyes, his fan girl thought she would faint instantly at the moment..._

_but instead..._

_she shook violently and stared back at the genin in fear._

_Tenten also looked at the scene in a frightened manner. Never in her life, she would imagine Neji standing so close to a girl without being hugged or touched. _

_"The only way to grab his attention..." she talked to herself in almost a whisper only she could hear..._

* * *

"...is to be strong than him and defeat him." She finished her sentence as she snapped away from her memory. 

Noticed that he was walking ahead of her, she lift her head up to look at his back.

_Is it worth fighting against him just to gain a little attention? _

_Is it worth it to risk the chance of losing to him?_

_Is it worth it to fight a losing battle and get myself hurt even more? _

_Yes...everything is worth it._

"Stand right there, Neji!" Tenten stood still at her spot as she grabbed a kunai from her pocket.

"What, Tenten?" Neji turned his head and stared at her direction. However, he saw nothing else but a kunai flying towards him. Thanks to his great reflex, he dodged the coming attack with no difficulty. "What's wrong with you, Tenten?"

"Hyuuga Neji, I challenge you!" She pointed another kunai at him and announced.

"I don't have time to fool around with you, Tenten." He turned around and attempted to walk away from the battlefield.

Before he took another step forward, a kunai struck the tree trunk before him.

"TENTEN!"

"I will say it once again, Hyuuga Neji," Tenten got into a position of a battle mode and stared at him, "I challenge you!"

* * *

_"Daddy, I don't get it..." A young Tenten asked her father as she pulled the side of his shirt softly. "Why? Why do I have to join the academy?"_

_"You silly girl..." The man knelt down to her level and patted her head, "Then you can defend yourself from danger."_

_"But...daddy will save me when I'm in trouble, right?" _

_"Daddy can't always be here for you, Tenten..." the man stroke her cheeks and smiled, "You have to learn to protect yourself..."_

_The young girl smiled and willingly dressed into a comfortable suit, "Does that mean that I can fight like the guys do now?"_

_"I want you to enter into the ninja training is not about fighting, Tenten," the man spoke to the young girl who was confused at the moment, "Tenten, once you get into the school, you will meet a lot of friends..."_

_"I don't get-" Her mouth was shut when her father ran a finger to her lips. _

_"Let me finish Tenten," he carried his daughter into his arms and placed her onto his shoulders, "You will face a lot of challenge; but, fighting techniques can assist you to reach your goals..."_

* * *

"I can do it! I can do it!" Tenten screamed in her mind as she threw a kunai towards her opponent. 

With one shift movement, Neji dodged the coming attack with no problem, "Tenten, fighting an injured person is against my policy and you know that!" He stepped forward to grab Tenten's arm, "Let's go back before the sky turns completely dark!" However, his plan was a failure.

He did not succeeded in grabbing Tenten, instead, she leaped into the air as she dig her hand into the pocket for a chain whip. She swung the whip towards him and succeeded in wrapping him with the whip.

"Do you really want to fight, Tenten?" Neji asked in a calm manner as he stared into her brown eyes coldly.

"Yes, I do." With one direct answer, she tightened its grip around his body.

"Then, so be it." He broke the chain easily with his arms as he ran towards Tenten. He got his palm in a hand to hand combat position, ready to hit the girl with all his power.

Before he could make any contact, Tenten jumped into the air once again and landed behind the genin, "Senbon!" She aimed the large sharp needles at Neji while performing a hand seal.

He dodged all the needles and ran towards her. But this time, with greater speed and with greater power concentrated in his hands.

Suddenly, clowns of Tenten appeared before Neji's eyes and landed around him.

"This girl is not joking," He mumbled under his breath as he tried to avoid every single hit. He did not want to fight back since she was his teammate after all. Besides, with all the injuries, she was still weak to fight against anyone. Feeling a kunai sliced through his skin, he decided to yell out, "Byakugan!"

This bloodline limit allowed him to predict all the coming attacks.

"Tenten, you should know better..." Neji crossed his arms and stared at one particular Tenten, "I know where you are..."

"I know that," All the Tentens replied Neji and smiled, "and please don't go easy on me."

"I won't!" Neji smirked as he dashed towards her real self, "Juuken!"

_Uh oh..._Tenten bit her lower lip and looked at the coming attack.

_Juuken...if I get hit, who knows what will happen...he can even break my inner organ with his move..._

"Soushouryuu!" She yelled out the jutsu and leaped into the air. In her hands held two red and yellow scrolls. The attached weapons were launched, hoping to damage her opponent.

Before the ninja tools hit Neji, he disappeared into a cloud of dust. The weapons strike the ground instead of the person she wished to hit.

_ah? Where did he go?_

"Behind you." a voice spoke behind Tenten and it was, obviously, Neji.

She gasped when she saw a palm coming at her; she was hit right in the stomach.

She screamed and fell onto the ground.

"Stop this childish act before you regret, Tenten."

She managed to get up as she wiped the blood away with the back of her hand. She threw the shurikens, the star-shaped weapon, at him.

"This is no use." Neji said when he performed a hand seal. A blue barrier then appeared around him and the shurikens bounced back to Tenten's direction.

_URG! This is stupid! My own shurikens attacked me back!_

Her bandaged arms and legs were now, once again, soaked in the colour red and cuts were made onto every part of her body.

_I can't do it anymore..._

She stared into Neji's direction but only realized that he was now right in front of her; he was ready to attack.

Tenten squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the attack to strike, gave up on her opportunity to escape or to guard the attack...

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Now it becomes problematic

_**hokage:** I love neji, gaara, sasuke and kakashi too! and...i noe! tenten is so cute! i love her eyes...actually... i will vote tenten as the prettest girl character in the anime! lolx...here's the chappie...please enjoy!_

_**FireDragonBL:** haha... i don't know much about how the characters fight because i don't realli watch the cartoon...that's all...only few episodes...thank you for your review and hope you'll like this chapter too!_

_**moonlightpath:** glad u liked it...hope you'll like this one too? hehe...and and i updated! lolx...surprisingly!_

_**harukakanata:** thank you thank you! here's the next chapter...hope you'll like it..._

_**Kaeru Soyokaze: **poor tenten? hmm...yea...kinda...but but... i like writing sad stuffs! lolx..._

_**Lil-Donkey:** haha...you will update when i update? heyhey! u updated yesterday! guess you'll have to update another chapter today...rite rite? anyways...excuse me toO! gonna click to your story now! lolx..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Now it becomes problematic**

"This is the end..." Neji announced coldly to the defenseless girl in front of her as he held his palm up to an attacking position.

_Why? Why did you want to fight me, Tenten?_

_Why did you want to get hurt? _

He looked at the girl before him and suddenly gasped.

"Tenten!"

She raised her palm to strike forward to make a direct contact with Neji's.

Their hands hit.

The forces applied to this strike was too much for Tenten to handle; her body flew backward until she hit a tree while Neji stood at his spot, standing.

_Why? Why you silly girl?_

_Did you know what you were doing? _

Her body fell onto the ground as his eyes returned to their normal purplish colour.

"Tenten..." Neji walked beside and looked at her.

She sat up and leaned against the tree, smiling weakly at him, "I lost. I give up."

He sighed, "Let's go back before the sky goes dark then..." He turned around and carried the training bag onto his back and walked away, leaving the injured Tenten sitting against the tree.

"Right..." She stood up with the support of the tree. However, when she attempts to step forward, she fell onto her knees and winced from the wounds.

"Tenten?" Neji turned to her and looked at her with concern, "Are you okay?"

She remained on all fours and breathed heavily until...

"Tenten?" He began to walk back to her and his heart skipped when...

...the blood came out from her mouth and Tenten collapsed onto the ground.

"Tenten!" He ran back to her lifeless body and put his arm beneath her neck, "Tenten...tenten..." he shook her violently and the only reply was the spitting of blood.

_Now what have I done?_

He placed his hand onto her cheek, "She is cold..."

_What did I do to her?_

He rubbed his fingers against the scratches on her face.

"Hang in there, Tenten," He slid his arms onto her back and under her legs; He carried her in his strong arms.

He wipped the blood away, from the corner of her mouth, with his arm.

"Please hang in there..." he whispered to her as he ran to the direction where Gai and Lee disappeared to.

It started to rain.

The drops of rain began to fall onto the two Genins' faces, as if the god was crying for this horrible tragedy.

The bandage around Neji's right leg was covered from dirt. But he didn't care; all he cared about now was her...the girl in his arms.

A warm drop of rain trickled onto Tenten's face...

or...

was it a tear?

* * *

"When is she going to wake up?"

"I don't know..."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She is alright, right?"

With all the mumbling echoed into Tenten's ear, she stirred.

"She is waking up..."

"Tenten..."

With a grunt, she slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on the comfy bed and was covered by a blanket. Her vision was blurry and cloudy; she rubbed her eyes with her fingers and soon noticed two black objects in her sight.

"What is that..." she murmured out the words and rubbed her eyes once more.

"Tenten, you are finally up..." The two shadows asked and they were Gai-sensei and Lee. Their bobbed hair was soaked with sweat and their eyes were swelled with tears. Their cheeks were red and they looked like they were twin. She screamed and quickly rose up from her spot and pushed the two away.

"Oh my god! Tenten doesn't remember us now!" Lee cried out as the gush of tears rolled down his cheeks, "She doesn't even remember me now..."

"Yes I do!" Tenten yelled at him furiously, "You two scared me that's all!"

_I mean...anyone will be scared of bobbed hair and big eyes kid..._

"She does remember me!" Lee smiled in joy as he wrapped his arms around the injured girl. His face was buried onto her shoulder while his hands was patting her head. "I thought you forgot about me!"

"Of course I didn't!" Tenten chuckled nervously, trying to push the green clothed ninja away from her. But it didn't work; he was too strong for her current condition, "Let go of me, Lee!"

"I am too happy to even let you go now, Tenten!"

_Uh oh...being hugged by a green goblin is not the happiest thing in the world after all..._

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Lee's shoulder tightly, caused him to turn around.

"Now what do you want, Neji?" Lee gave a cold stare to the white eyes owner. Lee jumped off from the bed and stood before him, "Want to beat me up like what you did to Tenten?"

"Lee..." Gai spoke in the bobbed hair kid in a demanding tone. Lee turned towards his sensei's voice and only saw that his sensei was shaking his head, signally him not to continue with his angry talks.

"But sensei!" Lee balled his hands into fists and switched his gaze back to Neji, "This bastard hurt Tenten! He almost killed his own teammate!"

"Lee..."

"Apologize already, Neji!" Lee yelled at the person in front of him.

Neji dig his hands into his pocket and replied calmly, "You have no right to order me, Lee."

"What?" Lee stared at him. "Konoha Whirlwind!" He jumped up and swung his leg towards Neji.

In defense, he blocked the attack with his arm, "Who do you think you are?"

"What?" he landed 2 meters away from his opponent and bit his lower lips.

Tenten sat on the bed and looked at her two arguing teammates; she gulped nervously.

"Come on, you two..." Gai touched Lee's shoulder and smiled, "I am sure Tenten needs some rest now. Let's go back..."

Lee kept his eyes fixed onto Neji and replied, "Yes, Gai-sensei!"

With the sound the "poof", Lee and Gai disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Where...where are they going!" Tenten exclaimed and grabbed the edge of the blanket.

"They are going back to their tree house," he gave her a simple and complete reply.

"What tree house?" she scratched her head and asked again, "I thought we are at a tree house."

"Yes we are," He crossed his arms and looked at her, "But Lee also built a tree house."

"Oh..."

Then, there was silent.

Tenten looked at her bandaged wounds while feeling the Hyuuga's eyes fixed onto her.

_Aw man, this is really creepy..._

_I hate silence..._

_especially when I am being watched...like a zoo animal..._

The slient was finally broken by Neji's voice, "Guess you should get some rest now..."

He walked near the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"I am sorry," he whispered in a tone only he could here.

"Wa?" Her eyes followed him until she looked into his purplish eyes, "What...what did you say?"

Clearing his throat, he repeated his apology, "I said I am sorry, Tenten."

_He..._

_He is blushing!_

_Never in my life I thought I would be seeing the great Hyuuga blushing!_

"What...what are you looking at?" Neji asked uncomfortably and turned his gaze to the window.

"Oh...I am not looking at anything..." she lowered her head, not wanting to be called annoying again.

"Then, good night, Tenten..." He sat himself few meters away from where Tenten was lying. He leaned against the wall and when was about to blow the candle...

"Neji?"

"What?" He turned to her.

"Hmm...good night..." Tenten smiled and closed her eyes.

Then, the candle was out.

* * *

"You beat me again, Gai-sensei!" Lee stood up from the chair in rage and accidentally flipped the chessboard onto the floor. "I am so sorry, sensei!"

"It's alright, Lee." Gai smiled at his student and stood up as well. "I have a question for you, Lee..."

"Yes, sensei!" He stood up straight and looked at his sensei with full attention, "What is it, sensei?"

He chuckled, "Sit down, Lee..." he then handed him a cup of tea.

"Thank you, sensei..." he held the cup in his cold hands and took a sip from it.

"Lee..."

"Yes sensei..." he took another sip to warm his stomach; he let out a relieving sigh.

"Do you like Haruno Sakura, Lee?" Gai began his questions.

"Yes I do, Sensei..." Lee blushed a bit and continued sipping his drink.

"Then...do you like Tenten, Lee?"

Lee popped his eyes opened and spattered his tea onto his sensei's face, "Oh my god! I am sorry, sensei!"

"It's fine...it's fine!" Gai took out a handkerchief and started wiping his face, "Now, answer this question, Lee."

"Sensei..."

The rain was still falling and the thunder was roaring.

"It's okay, Lee..." Gai took the lighted candle near his lips and smiled, "I won't force you to answer this question."

"Sensei..."

"This is youth..." Gai flashed his "nice guy" pose to Lee and his teeth sparked.

Then, Gai inhaled a fair amount of air in order blow out the fire.

"Sensei!"

"What is it, Lee?" Gai turned to his student with a confused stare.

Lee looked at his teacher in a serious manner and answered, "Yes I do, sensei."

**End of Chapter 3**

_**A/N:** uh oh...i think it's going to turn into a Neji/Ten/Lee fic! Lolx...but but...well...lolx uh oh! Would u guy mind reading a...triangle love story? Hope you liked this chapter!_


	4. Please tell me

_**moonlightpath: **haha...hmm...can i make it end with Neji and Tenten? I dunno...can I? haha xD...but but will you go all mad at me if i end this fic with Lee and Tenten? _

_**Lil-Donkey:** haha...yup yup! that was the point! but...i kinda got that idea of triangle relationship when i wrote the ending part of the chapter! but triangle stories are hard to write...any suggestion for how it should be like? _

_**FireDragonBL:** yup...kinda feel bad for him too since he always falls in love with a wrong person! now im trying to think of a person...but but...who who who! anyways, hope you like this chappie!_

_**Diana:** thank you for your review and see? it's updated! please enjoy!_

_**harukakanata:** yea i guess it's hard to write...and thank you for your good luck? anyways...trying to make my fic makes more sense...and well well...if it doesn't make sense! tell me! lolx...i will change and try to improve myself! anyways! next chapter! hope you like it!_

_**Lil Bre:** updated updated! hope you'll like it! _

_**babykitty2070:** well...the ending must be Neji and Tenten? well...there's a big chance it will end up with this pair...but not sure...or maybe i shall make Tenten die in the end! lolx..._

**Chapter 4: Please tell me**

_The rain...what's with the rain?_

Neji opened his eyes and was greeted with the darkness. He could hear soft breathing from the sleeping girl as well as the hitting of the rain. With a soft sigh, he stood up from his spot and walked towards the window. He placed his both hands onto the edge of the window and stared blankly at the wild.

There was nothing but darkness and the splashing of rain. He raised his head up to meet the full moon. It was silvery and it looked mysterious yet beautiful.

_Just like Tenten..._

He mentally slapped himself for just what he was thinking.

_How can you be thinking that way, Neji..._

_That's so not like you!_

He continued at the bright and round moon. Images of Tenten appeared before his eyes; however, those were not pretty images; they were images of the injured Tenten. For a moment, he felt guilty for what he had done. He felt bad for attacking her and making her suffer. He ran a hand through his hair and grunted. Accepting the challenge was a wrong thing to do after all; if he did not accept it, everything will be fine.

Suddenly, an image of the furious Lee flashed in his mind. _Why...Why was he even so mad?_ He sighed again as he leaned against the nearest wall.

_Is he...could he be...Is it possible that...He likes..._

Then, a sneeze interrupted his thought; it was Tenten. He turned to her direction and noticed she was stirring under the blanket. With a mumble, she rolled to the other side of the bed.

Neji walked to the side of the bed and stared at her form. With the silvery moonlight reflecting onto her face...

_She looks even more angelic..._

He felt dizzy all of a sudden as he moved his hand towards the sleeping figure, in front of him. He suddenly had an urge to touch her...

_What...what am I doing?_

His hand was now centimeters away from her pink cheek.

_I...I...Why am I doing this? _

His hand was now millimeters away from her pink cheeks.

_Neji Hyuuga...If you touch her, your life is ruined!_

He did not listen to the voice that was talking in his mind; their skins met.

A burning sensation came up his face and felt his face flushed up with the touch. The heat of her face was radiating through his freezing hand.

_It feels so right..._

He ran a finger through her brown, smooth hair. The sweet scent of her hair still remained at the tips of the fingers.

As if the hitting rain was his heartbeat, he felt his heart race...

As if the darkness had taken control of his body, he lost his consciences.

He traced his forefinger along her jaw line.

_Please Neji...Stop at this moment now!_

Before he withdrawn his hand back to himself, he was caught by her hand.

"Neji?" Tenten mumbled and stirred her position, "What you doing..."

"I..." his face heated up while he was searching for an answer to the question, "I...I am just..." for a second, he was glad that it was mid night; at least Tenten could not see his burning and embarrassed face. He cleared his throat when his brain finally operated, "I was just checking if the wounds are still hurting you..."

A soft giggles escaped from her mouth, "liar..."

"I...I wasn't, Tenten..." Neji defended himself with his forehead clothed with sweats.

"Yes, you were, Neji..." Tenten murmured with her eyes closed, but with a smile hanging on her lips.

She used her rest hand to push the blanket off her body as she pulled Neji towards the bed.

"Tenten?" Neji blushed and tried to escape from her grip, "I...what...I..."

"I am cold..." she mumbled as she continued pulling him, "sleep with me..."

_Now what am I going to do?_

_I am sure she is still half sleeping...She doesn't know what she is doing..._

_What should I do?_

"Tenten..." he whispered to her and gulped nervously, "I...can't..."

But his action betrayed him; he started climbing into the bed, feeling the warmth around him. He had to admit; he was cold. This was why he woke up in the middle of his sleep. He slid under the blanket and pulled the cover over the girl's body.

"Thank you..." giving him her last smile, she fell back into a deep sleep.

The grip on his hand lossen as he shifted his position.

_Who cares...It's not like she is going to kill me when she finds out I am sleeping beside her..._

_But who knows if...Lee will kill me or not..._

_He likes Haruno Sakura...why would he kill me?_

_But what if..._

Another interruption disturbed his thought.

Maybe it was an unconscious reaction, she leaned onto his form.

He blinked and realized she was breathing through her mouth.

He could feel everything; He could feel her weight; He could feel her touch, He could feel her breathing, He could feel her beating heart.

_Please tell me..._

_Please tell me..._

_Please tell me..._

_...that I am not in love._

Neji rolled to the other side carefully, not wanting to wake her up. His back was now facing her. He did not want to look at her...or did he? He tried to fall asleep without remembering she was there right beside him. But he couldn't.

Suddenly, Tenten slipped her arms around his waist from behind and buried her face onto his back.

_Now what...now what?_

He started to panic...was she sleeping? Or was she pretending to be asleep for the whole time? He looked over his shoulder and saw a sleeping figure.

_Maybe she is asleep after all..._

He stared at her for a few minute before switching his gaze to the ceiling. His face was burning up into bright pink.

_Why? Why does her have this affect on me? _

_Do I...Am I..._

_No! I am not!_

He shifted to a more comfortable position without waking her up; however, her arms were still around him. He attempted to shove her off of him, but he found that he did not have to strength to. He was afraid...he was afraid to hurt her again...

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about why Lee got so mad at him. He was never this mad before. _Why do I bother thinking about it anyways? Why do I have to care?_

If Tenten did not take next action, his mind would have continued to wander...

She was sleeping on him!

Her legs were tangled with his and her arms were linked around his body; Her face was leaning against his chest.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms.

_She is sleeping..._

Tenten mumbled, the grip on Neji tightened as if he was the pillow and her only heat producing object.

_Stop thinking, Neji!_

_Go to sleep...NOW!_

Eventually, he fell asleep.

* * *

_What is this feeling?_

_It is so warm..._

_Everything is feeling so right..._

_It feels like Neji..._

With a grunt, Tenten peeled her eyelids opened. The sunlight was beaming into her brown eyes; she leaned her head deeper into her "pillow" and just realized there was something moving below her.

_What is this?_

Her eyes wandered to a gray object in front of her as she gasped in her mind.

_Please don't tell me..._

_Please don't tell me..._

She raised her head slowly and was greeted with Neji's face.

He was still sleeping, like a kid having a good dream.

_OH MY GOD!_

**End of Chapter 4**

_**A/N:** whoops! Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the previous ones...my apology! but you guy liked this chapter right? right? anyways...a long weekend for me! Let's hope aki-child can get over his/her laziness and update as soon as possible!_


	5. Secret Revealed

_**A/N: got some evil reviewers for the last chappie! But it's okay! I love the idea of having Lee seeing the whole thing too! Lolz...anyways! read this chapter and enjoy it?**_

_**Lil-Donkey:** haha...as requested, Lee will be bursting into the bedroom! lolx...and your story is coming to an end? what! but but... i haven't get enough of it yet! anyways, hope you'll like this chappie!_

_**Lil Bre:** hmm...did i update fast or what? and yup! the previous one was a sweet chappie...but this chapter is kinda all mad and crazee! lolx..hope you'll like it too! _

_**pin0ts:** nah! she wasn't awake! you know...some people talk in their dreams? haha...but i dun think tenten sleeptalked though! lolx...as requested, Lee will be coming into the bedroom and getting all mad at the situation! enjoy!_

_**FireDragonBL:** haha...yup! of course he couldn't control himself! tenten was too pretty for him...wait! i mean for all the boys! lolx...and and...here's the next chapter! hope you'll like it!_

_**moonlightpath**: haha...i prefer a NejiTen too! but trying to figure out a way to end the story with all three of them happi though! keke...hope you'll like this chappie!_

_**ShadowV2.0:** thank you for your review! and blah! hope you'll like this chappie too!_

_**hyuugatenten:** whao! i like your name! HyuugaTenten! and...owch! i think i got hit by a shoes too! lolx...hope you'll like this chappie!_

_**hokage:** whoops! sorry that i mispelled some words! i have to admit that im a horrible speller! anyways...please don't stab me with your kunai! noO!_

_**Moonsnow Neko:** thank you for your review! here is the next chappie! hope you'll like it too!_

**Chapter 5: Secret Revealed**

It was finally the morning; the sun was greeting the sleeping ninja with its sunlight.

With a grunt, the bobbed hair ninja rose up from the bed, unwillingly. He never liked the morning; he hated waking up and leaving his beautiful dreams behind. But the dream he had last night was not a beautiful one at all; it was bad.

_"Lee...I can't accept you," said Tenten in a serious tone, " I am so sorry..."_

_"Why not?" Lee questioned the brown hair girl, "Is it...because..."_

_"Yes, Lee." She gazed onto the ground and kicked the dirt, "because I like someone else."_

_"Because I am a bobbed hair kid; because I have scary, big, round eyes; because my taste in colour is bad!" Lee continued her sentence for her as he tried to hide his tears from strolling out. "What kind of man do you like then?"_

_"Lee..." She hesitated to dig out the answer as she stared at his depressing face, "I..."_

_"You like someone who looks like Neji, right?" he asked her in a cracked voice, "You like someone who is as talented as Neji, right?" _

_A moment of silence before Tenten responded to the storming questions, "Yes, Lee..."_

Lee shook his head violently, trying to kick the dream away from his head, "Stop recalling the dream, Lee!"

His bare feet touched with the cold floor as he walked towards to the bed where his sensei was sleeping. Gai was sleeping very soundly with a pillow in his arms. Lee couldn't help but chuckle how innocent his sensei looked like when he was asleep. For an instant, Lee wondered how he looked like when he was asleep; did he look stupid? Or did he look all peaceful and calm.

_I wonder how Tenten looks like when she is sleeping..._

He leaned against the edge of the window and looked at the tree house opposite from his with his softened eyes.

_Probably like a princess..._

His mind continued to dream about HIS beautiful Tenten until...

...a sharp scream sounded from her tree house.

* * *

_Why on earth am I sleeping on him?_

Tenten started to panic as her heartbeat increased its speed and her face heated up with embarrassment.

_I must have...I must have crawl onto him during the night..._

_But how did he get onto the bed with me? I thought he was sleeping on the floor!_

She stared at the Hyuuga's face and gulped nervously.

_Could he be...I can't believe it!_

_He...sleepwalks? _

She began to breathe heavily and gripped the edge of the blanket with her sweaty palms.

_Relax...he is not awake yet...he probably doesn't even know you are on him, Tenten! You just have to slip away before he gets up, okay?_

_Yes, you can do it, Tenten!_

She rolled off of him as carefully as she could, trying not to wake him up. She did not want to suffer the consequence did she? Neji would probably be mad at her forever if he found out they were sleeping together.

Tenten successfully landed onto the mattress and she let out a sigh of relief. She loosened her grip from his waist slowly and stared at their tangled legs.

_Great! Now what? _

When she was thinking about how to escape from his legs, Neji threw his arm over her, which lied on top of her body. He stirred and mumbled out something that Tenten didn't catch and continued with his peaceful sleep.

Tenten screamed in her mind; now she had to think another way to escape again!

She tried to push his arm away; however, realizing that his grip on her tightened every time she tried, she gave up the thought of pushing his arm away.

_Maybe it is the best to give up..._

She turned her head a bit so that she was able to look at Neji's face. She smiled at how cute he looked when he was sleeping with his lips pressed against each other and how his chest moved up and down as he breathed.

She reached her free arm to touch his hair. She had always dream of running a hand through his hair; he was the only guy she met who had long and smooth hair after all. Before her hand contacted with his trends of hair, his silvery eyes popped opened.

They stared at each other without blinking and breathing until both of them realized how close their faces were; they were closed in sharing a kiss.

Then, Tenten screamed.

She pulled the blanket to herself nervously and tried to hide the flush on her cheeks.

"Tenten! I...I can explain!" Neji held her shoulders with his hands and shook her gently, "I...stop screaming!"

As if she was listening, she stopped as she raised her teary eyes to meet with his calm ones.

"Oh Tenten...don't cry!" he demanded the poor girl in front of him; both of them still sitting on the bed and his hands holding onto her, "I...will explain the whole thing to you..."

Then, she burst into tears, "Explaining won't do any good now, Neji!" she choked onto her tears and sobbed, "I slept with you last night!"

He thought that this situation was already hard to handle. When the door flung opened, he knew he would be toasted...he just knew it.

The two turned to the opened door immediately and saw Lee standing by the door with his eyes wide opened.

_What happened here? Why is Tenten crying? Why are they in the same bed? Why is Tenten is Neji's clothes? What in heaven happened here last night!_

Lee clenched his hands into fists and dashed to the Hyuuga and held him by his collar, "What in the world did you do to her, Neji?"

Instead of responding to his question, Neji just turned away with embarrassment.

_So...that dream was true after all...Neji is going to take Tenten away from me..._

Lee couldn't find his voice to yell at the person in front of him; his face was flushed with rage.

His knuckles were turning white and his whole body was starting to shake.

"Lee?" Neji asked the ninja with a questioning gaze, "Are you okay?"

"You should ask yourself!" Lee said in an angry tone as he pulled Neji closer to him, "What did you do to Tenten!"

Tenten wiped the tears away from her face and answered his question, "we didn't do anything, Lee!"

Lee looked at the girl angrily and shouted, "You guys did nothing? Why are you in the bed with him then?"

"We...we just...slept beside each other..." she replied with shaking voice. At that moment, she found herself sounded like Hinata, "last night..."

"Sleep beside each other?" Lee pushed Neji onto the bed with force and stared at Tenten, "Or did you guy sleep WITH each other!"

"LEE!" Neji yelled at him and stood up from the bed, "How can you say that! She is a girl!" He was now in front of the angry ninja.

"Glad you realized that she is a girl!" Lee yelled back at him, "why didn't you say that to yourself last night?"

Neji found himself speechless to that question. Yes! Why didn't he remind himself last night? He shouldn't have touched her; he shouldn't have slip into the bed with her; he shouldn't have remained quiet when she leaned against him.

"I am sorry..."

"Sorry?" Lee felt furious just to hear that phrase coming out from his mouth, "Apology is not accepted for what you have done!"

Then, he sent a punch onto the Hyyuga's face.

Neji did not fight back, "If you will feel better after beating me up, do whatever you like..."

"You bastard!" With that, he threw another punch at the boy before him.

Neji fell onto the floor for his punch and blood was coming out from the corner of his mouth; yet, he still kept his hands to himself after the attack.

"Stop it, Lee!" Tenten sat up from the bed and ran over to where Neji was, "this is enough!"

Lee stared at the only girl in their group with an I-don't-believe-you gaze, "Tenten...you are really protective when it comes to Neji..."

She faced her green shirt teammate directly, "We shouldn't be fighting each other; we are teammates!"

He let out a cold laugh and continued, "fighting? I was just punishing this jerk for you!"

"What are you talking about, Lee?" She stood between Neji and Lee, "Neji is not a jerk!"

"Right...you are right! He is not a jerk!" He stared at her with his finger pointing at the Byakugan owner, "he is your boyfriend!"

"Lee! Stop this nonsense!"

"Nonsense? It's the truth!" He yelled at her with fury, "you are even willing to give yourself to him!"

"Lee! If you don't know the whole story, please don't predict what happened between the two of us!" Neji stood up from the spot and pushed Lee away from Tenten.

"The whole story? I don't think you will even tell me the whole story!" Lee pushed Neji back against the wall.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared between them. It was their sensei.

"Alright, Lee! Neji!" Gai held the two by the shoulder and ordered, "Let's not fight...let's talk this over!"

"Sensei!" Lee stared at his sensei and yelled back, "he...Tenten..."

"Lee...don't jump into conclusion," Gai looked at the sobbing ninja and forced out a smile, "Maybe there are something you missed."

"I didn't miss anything!" Lee shouted at Gai with his eyes swelled with tears, "They did something inappropriate last night and they are still kids!"

"Lee! You-" Gai was being interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

Tenten slapped Lee across the face.

"Lee! Neji and I did not do anything!" she yelled at him, "If you think everyone is as perverted as you, then you are wrong!"

He raised his hand to touch the red mark on his cheek and looked at Tenten, "Fine...fine...I WAS WRONG ALL ALONG!"

Then, he ran out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

The room was silent; Either Neji, Gai or Tenten spoke a single word.

After a moment, Gai sighed and looked at Tenten.

"Tenten...I don't know what you two did last night, alright..."

"We did not do anything, sensei!" the two children replied calmly to their sensei.

"I know...I know..." Gai squatted down a little just to make a direct face-to-face conversation with Tenten, "But I have something to tell you, Tenten..."

She swallowed and whispered out in hesitation, "What is it, sensei?"

"Lee likes you."

Tenten stared at her sensei with a shocked expression, "Lee...likes...me...?"

"Yes, Tenten."

"Then...I...but..."

Gai just looked away and responded, "Do you think it's okay for you to chase him back?"

Tenten looked at the direction where Neji was standing and searched for his reaction.

Instead of expressing out his jealous, he coldly said, "Chase him back will do us good."

She then smiled at the boy and the man.

Tenten, as well, ran out of the room, leaving the two fine gentlemen behind.

**End of Chapter 5**

_**A/N:** Hope you guys liked this chapter! But I personally think it's kinda weird that Gai helped Lee to make his confession! lolx...but it's alright for you, rite? Anyways, I am sorry that this chapter is mainly on the little argument...I promise that the next one will be better!_


	6. Owch! It hurts!

_**moonlightpath: **yea...it's hard to predict which pair i will end this fic with...cuz i was thinking about writing a one shot only...but it's now like...6 chapters already! lolx...anyways, i dun think i will make Lee and Neji lose their friendship...they are both good guys...rite? enjoy this chapter!_

_**Moonsnow Neko: **yup! i feel bad for him too and i am trying to give him a happy ending too! any suggestion? _

_**hyuugatenten:** I really dunno who she is going to choose at last! I can't control who they love right? hyuugatenten flashing me a whatever look...updated again! hope you'll like this chappie!_

_**Lil-Donkey: **i dun mind delay but but i want the last chappie to be good good and memorable! and...nods head filling up spaces are so hard! lolx...i hate filling up spaces too! but...readers like to reader less spaces story though! urg!_

_**Apple:** well...i think she was happy? but was just scared that neji would be mad at her...blah! thank you for your review! and here's the next chapter! hope you'll like it!_

_**hokage:** yup! it's really heart breaking...I experienced that myself too...but it's a secret! lolx...anyways! neji is going to be the one who is heartbroken in this chappie! enjoy!_

_**FireDragonB**L: whao! hanghover yay! well...im not sure how he viewed Tenten..cuz I didn't watch the cartoon...that much! lols...i just know that he, sometimes, cares about Tenten alot...that's alL! haha xD..._

_**IHearVoices: **yea! he creeps me out too...but, appearance is not important..right? and and...eek! hope that my chappies realli weren't all bad and stuffs! are they? lolx...reality show..hmm, now i come and think of it...IT DOES! lolx..._

_**harukakanata:** thank you for your review! and here's the next chappie! hope you'll like it too!_

_**kunoichi goddess:** yup! i feel bad for him too and...i am not quite sure who she is going to end up with either...maybe naruto? EWWW! lolx...thank you for your review and here's the next chappie!_

_**Appleiam:** haha...really? Does Lee and Tenten really look that bad with each other? hmm...anyways! hope you'll like this chapter!_

_**Krissel Himura:** complicated! i hate complicated stuffs! they make me dizzy! and and yup! let's hope i can end this up with tenten and neji too! but i hope Lee will get a happy ending at last too...any idea? thank you for your review and hope you like this chappie!_

**Chapter 6: Owch! It hurts!**

_Guess I am right all along; Lee does like Tenten. But it is none of my business right? I don't care who he likes or who she likes. We are just teammates. Well, Lee is a good guy. I am sure he will take care of Tenten and make her the happiest woman on earth. Wait a minute, why should I care? I don't care if she is going to be the happiest or the saddest. She is just another girl. What she does or she will be does not affect me at all. She is Tenten and I am Hyuuga Neji. We don't have any connection with each other. I don't have to interfere her personal or love life. Besides, I don't want to care. All I want to do is to train, to gain myself power, to be the stronger ninja in Konoha. Whatever happens to her is not important..._

"Lee!" Tenten's voice stormed into his head as he turned and stared at the running girl from the window of the tree house, "Lee!"

Neji held the edge of the window with jealousy and he bit his lower lip as to stop himself from bursting out his anger in front of his sensei.

_What is this feeling? Why am I so angry and why do I feel...NO! I don't feel that way! Maybe I am just too tired from the training, that's all. My parents always told me that when one is exhausted, weird feelings would come out and distract one's mind. I am sure I am just too tired...I am tired...I am JUST tired!_

Neji turned away from forest to his sensei, "Can we call it a day?" he asked his sensei in his usual tone, "I don't feel well..."

Gai was shocked to hear the words; Neji was never tired and he never offered any rest, "Sure, Neji..."

Neji grabbed his training bag onto his back and walked pass his teacher without saying another word. He couldn't find himself saying out anything at the moment; all he could feel was the aching of his heart.

Gai weakly smiled after the departure of Neji and sighed, "This is youth..." he stared at the blue sky and the floating clouds, "I know exactly how it feels..."

* * *

"Lee!" Tenten called out as she ran after her teammate, "Lee! Wait up!" 

Instead of stopping, Lee just kept on running and running while tears were rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"Lee!" Tenten called out again, "Lee, please let me-"

She was tripped by a rock, which caused her to fall onto the rocky ground, "Ow..."

The green shirt boy stopped running and turned around. Tenten was sitting on the ground, massaging her twisted ankle. The sight of Tenten sitting and suffering from the pain was unbearable; therefore, he decided to run to where she is sitting.

"Tenten, are you okay?"

"Lee..." She smiled at him and tried to stand up with the support of the tree, "I think I am fine..."

"Don't move, Tenten!" He pushed her gently down onto the ground again and stood up, "I...I will go and get some help!"

But, Tenten stopped him by grabbing the sleeve of his shirt, "Don't go, Lee. Let me finish first..."

He knelt down in front of her, "Tenten, if you-" He tried to protest against his injured teammate, but was hushed by her action.

"This must have hurt, didn't it?" Tenten placed her hand onto his cheek where she had hit him. A red mark was still visible on the side of his face, "it looks...horrible..."

Lee withdrawn from her touch and bowed his head, "it feels horrible, too..."

"I am so sorry, Lee..." tears were forming in the corner of her beautiful eyes, "I am so sorry..."

"Nah...I am sorry!" Lee waved a hand between them as to dismiss her apology, "I am sorry that I...said that..."

"Lee, I shouldn't have slapped you this hard," she looked at him and bit her lips, "I am so sorry..."

"Tenten, I shouldn't have concluded the whole story before you had the chance to explain," a faint pink colour appeared on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "I am sorry..."

"Neji and I were really just sleeping," Tenten held her hands into fists, "you know, it was really cold last night..." she recalled back to the incident and blushed slightly, "I am so sorry, Lee..."

"Well, I didn't hear you guys out," a weak smile was hanging on his face, "I am sorry that I misunderstood you..."

"Lee, I am sorry that I made you misunderstood us..."

"Tenten, if we continue with his sorry and sorry," he smiled and held her arm to pull her up, "we'll be staying here forever, okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "you are right," she wiped the tears away from her eyes and giggled, "I don't want to stay in this forest forever," she looked at her feet and sighed, "but I am still sorry, Lee."

"Tenten," Lee looked at her seriously and crossed his arms, "if you keep saying this, I will leave her here and let the wolves to eat you."

"Right..." she leaned onto the tree beside her and winced at her twisted ankle, "It really hurts..."

Lee knelt down in front her, with his back towards her, and said, "Climb on..."

"But...I am really heavy, Lee," Tenten joked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I might break your bone..."

With a shift movement, Lee stood up from the spot with Tenten on his back, "then you will have to take care of me forever, Tenten!"

"No way," she giggled and looked at the side of his face. _At least, he is smiling right now..._

Then, their whole journey was silent. The only noise was the chirping of the birds. The sight of the tree house soon appeared before them.

"We are almost there, Tenten." He smiled and looked over his shoulder, "Then, you-"

He did not continued with what he wanted to say when he noticed the girl on his back was sleeping.

"I am sorry..." she mumbled and turned her head to the other side, "sorry..."

_So this is how she looks like when she is asleep..._

_It is much cuter than I expected..._

_Tenten...I wish I can carry you like this...forever..._

* * *

Turning the doorknob of the main entrance of the Hyuuga mansion, Neji pushed the door opened forcefully, making a huge BANG that shook the furniture. He threw his training bag onto the table as he fell lazily onto the couch. 

"What happened, Neji-niisan?" Hinata walked out from her bedroom and asked her cousin with concern, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I am..." Neji closed his eyes and sighed, "Mind your own business."

"Neji-niisan," she took one step backward and gulped, "call me whenever you need help then..."

Hearing that his cousin presence was disappearing, he reopened his colourless eyes.

_What is going on with me?_

He raised his hand to massage his temple and sighed, "What is this feeling..."

_Maybe she will know...But..._

"Hinata-sama," he said quietly.

"What is it?" She opened her bedroom door and looked at Neji, "did you call me?"

"Yes," he sat up and turned to look at her, "Can we have a talk?" he gently hit the seat beside him and waved his cousin over.

She nodded her head and walked near him, "would you like to have a drink, Neji-niisan?"

"I..."

"A coffee can make you feel better," Hinata smiled at him and headed towards to kitchen. He had no intention of stop her; maybe a coffee would make him feel better; at least it might help him to get that thought away.

"What is bothering you, Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked in a gentle tone as she grabbed two coffee mugs from the cupboard, "was it about the mission?"

"Well...sort of," he bowed his head forward. He could hear the pouring of hot water into the two cups and the dumping of the coffee powder.

She took out two spoons from the drawer and put them into the mugs, "tell me about it."

"I don't know, Hinata-sama," he sighed and closed his eyes, "I really don't know what is bothering me..."

She offered the cup, filled with warm liquid, to her cousin and sat down beside him, "describe it..."

He held the cup in his cold hands and chuckled coldly, "It hurts..." he pointed his finger to where his heart was located, "it really hurts when..."

"Someone you like is going after someone else," she helped him to finish his sentence. Then she took a sip of the coffee and smiled, "Isn't it what you want to say after that, Neji-niisan?"

"No...I...well..." He could not find a complete sentence to express out his thought; he was confused, "I don't know..."

"Are you jealous?" Hinata asked him so suddenly that made him lost grip of the cup.

"SHOOT!" he stood up from the spot and looked at the spilled coffee, "I am sorry! I will clean it up!"

Before he could get away from the topic, Hinata held his arm.

"Look, Hinata-sama," he turned to face her and apologized, "I am sorry...I will clean it up..."

"Neji-niisan," She took up and smiled at him, "Do you like someone?"

The doorbell suddenly rang, giving Neji an excuse to not answer the question, "I will get that!" he placed his hand onto the cold doorknob and looked through the hole on the door.

_SHOOT!_

It was her; it was Tenten.

"Say that I am not here!" Neji left a quick demand to Hinata and quickly ran into his room and slammed the door shut.

Seeing that Neji was nowhere in sight, Hinata opened the door for her humble guest.

"Hello, Hinata..." Tenten smiled at the girl before her, "Is...Neji home?"

"No..." she smiled nervously and replied, "he is...not...here..."

"Oh..." a disappointed response escaped from her mouth as she looked down onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Hinata gasped and stared at Tenten, "What happened to your body?"

"Oh...I just injured myself from training, that's all..." Tenten flashed the girl a smile, "don't worry...It is no biggy!"

"You better go home and rest now, Tenten-san," Hinata looked at the girl and smiled, "I will tell Neji that you dropped by."

"Thanks!" Tenten waved Hinata goodbye and disappeared from the door.

Neji's bedroom door slowly pushed opened and Neji was peeking through the small gap, "is she gone, Hinata-sama?"

"Yes, Neji-niisan..."

He let out a relief sigh and walked back to the living room. He then sat back onto the couch again, the spilled coffee forgotten.

"Neji-niisan?"

"What is it?" Neji looked over to his cousin and asked.

"I want to change the question I was asking you earlier," Hinata smiled at him slyly and took another sip of her coffee.

Neji closed his eyes and waited for her question.

"Do you like Tenten?"

**End of Chapter 6**

**_A/N: whoops...this chapter is not that much entertaining...im sorry! but it's kinda like a transition alright? dun flame please! anyways...how should i end this story with? NejiTen or TenLee? but i kind of want to make all three of them happy...how how?_**


	7. Neji and Tenten and Lee

_**moonlightpath:** Thank you for your suggestion...and guess what? all the questions you asked in your previous review will be answered in this chapter...but im not sure...this "way" is happy enough for Lee though..._

_**pin0ts:** a clone? hm...it's a good idea but...nah! more problematic things will occur! lols...you know, too much pretty girls running in the town will make boys dizzy! lolx...anyways! here's the chappie! enjoy!_

_**Lil-Donkey:** your question will be answered in this chappie...and your ending was great! i loved it! let's hope my ending can be that good too! here's the next chapter! hope you'll like it!_

_**Appleiam:** aww thank you for your compliment...and yea, i guess this will be a Neji and Tenten afterall...but...whoops! did i say too much! read this chappie and see if you like it...hehe..._

_**Lil Bre:** aw man...dun judge Gai and Lee because of their eyebrows! they are really sweet in the inside shivers...LOlx...hope you'll like this chappie! enjoy!_

_**babykitty2070:** haha...relax relaX...here's the next chapter and hope you'll like it...and...hmm! i wonder if it's gonna be a NejiTen or not grin_

_**IHearVoices:** wrong way? what wrong way? lolx...anyways...a reality show! blah! here's the next chappie...hope you'll like it..._

_**ShadowV2.0:** aw man...thank you for your review and...read to find out if it's gonna be a NejiTen or not! wink_

_**hyugatenten:** nah! i thank you for reviewing my story! haha...Neji didn't say YES though...still gonna kick his butt? but but...make sure not to kick hard okay? cuz you will regret in the end! lolx...enjoy!_

_**trapped in life:** he is calm and quiet...but everyone has a furious and...noisy side rite rite? and and...Neji has one too i guess? BUT i refuse to make him noisy! lols...i hate noisy guy! haha...hope you'll like this chapter!_

_**Shikas girlfriend:** awww...dun cry! and and hey! shikamaru is MY boyfriend too! but but...fine fine fine! i will give him up for a while...but just for a while okay? haha...here's the next chappie...hope you'll like it!_

_**kunoichi goddess:** yea! agree...Lee and Tenten make a weird couple...but who knows? thank you for your suggestion...and kinda use a part of your idea in this chappie...okay okay? hope you'll like it!_

_**KageSakura:** Thank you for your review! and and thank you for saying about the perfect character! i appreciated it! here's the next chappie! hope you'll like it!_

**_A/N: haha...dun worry about the title...it's just how i want it to be! haha...no fighting involve and no flirting involve either! wait a minute...not more about flirting...but who cares...rite rite? and...hope everyone will love this chapter cuz i did identified what the final couple will be, all right? Please enjoy!_**

**Chapter 7: Neji and Tenten and Lee**

_Guess tonight will be another sleepless night for me. I thought I would only get insomnia whenever there is a battle in the next morning; I was wrong after all. I can't sleep...I can't sleep because of what Hinata-sama asked me earlier in the day; I can't sleep because of what she told me earlier..._

_"Do you like Tenten?"_

_"What...what are you talking about, Hinata-sama?" a faint shade of pink appeared onto his cheeks, "I...Don't joke around with these things like that!"_

_"Neji-niisan," Hinata placed her mug of coffee onto the glass table and walked near Neji to examine his flushed face, "Do you want to know why Naruto-kun and I are finally be together?" She smiled slightly as she noticed her cousin faced her with interest, "I was able to pick up my courage and confess to him." _

_Neji immediately switched his eyes to the coffee he spilled earlier; he walked towards that spot and knelt down, "I guess I'd better clean this up before the carpet absorbs the whole thing and-"_

_"If you are only going to escape from the topic," the girl interrupted him with her unusual tone of voice. She sounded angry, "Then you will never get the girl you want; then you will never be able to find what truly you are feeling; then you will never have a happy life with your love ones." _

_Neji did not responded. He just continued kneeling down by the wet spot and kept his head lowered. _

_Seeing her cousin did not reply to her statement, she sighed, "Neji-niisan, I don't know what went wrong with you..." she sighed again and looked over to the window in front of her, "But where did the old Hyuuga Neji go?" a smile hanged on her lips as she saw a particular someone walked pass the window, "I want to see the determined and the brave cousin."_

_Before Neji wanted to look up and say something, the doorbell rang. He turned his head to the door and asked, "Who could that be?"_

_"You can clean up the coffee, Neji-niisan," Hinata gave him a shy smile, "Naruto-kun is at the door..."_

_"Oh..." and this was how the conversation ended._

"This is stupid..." Neji rolled to the other side of the bed and faced the window, "I should be catching some sleep instead of recalling back some meaningless stuffs." He threw the blanket over his face and yelled, "I have training to do first thing in the morning tomorrow!"

Then, the room was quiet until giggles came from the room next door.

"Oh my god!" Neji yelled again and stepped off of the bed. He opened his bedroom door and stood by his cousin's bedroom door. He raised his hand to a knocking position, and when he was about to knock, he heard...

"I never thought that we would be together, Hinata-chan!" It was Naruto's voice and he was sure he was smiling at the moment, "Thanks for being my girlfriend, Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun..." then, there was his cousin's voice.

"I thought I would stuck with Sakura-san forever," Naruto spoke again, "thank you for bringing me out of the love triangle, Hinata-chan."

"You are welcome, Naruto-kun..."

_Maybe I should really tell her after all...but how? _

Neji decided to walk back into his room instead of going into the room and silence the couple.

_I am never the romantic type...I don't even know how to confess..._

_URG! Who cares... I will figure it out tomorrow..._

Then...maybe he would be able to sleep, at least for now.

* * *

Tonight, the sky was clear; the only things visible were the sparkling stars and the round moon. Under this black curtain, a girl was staring at the beautiful night scene. The moon was silvery and mysterious; it reminded the girl of the person she likes.

_Neji..._

She giggled at the thought.

"Tenten?" A girl sounded behind the daydreaming girl, "are you okay?"

Tenten turned around to face her friends in an instant and smiled, "of course I am okay, just thinking about something."

"Yea yea yea, whatever!" the blonde hair girl fell on her back lazily onto Tenten's bed, "I bet you are thinking about someONE instead of someTHING."

"What...what are you talking about, Ino?" Tenten immediately blushed at the girl's statement, "I am not thinking about him..."

"OH!" A pink hair rose up from the chair and pointed at Tenten, "She admitted it!" Then, Ino and Sakura both jumped in joy.

"Come on, you two," Tenten tried to hide her blushing cheeks and spoke to them in a serious tone, "Grow up..."

"We are grown up!" Both of them replied in their cheerful voices, "I have boyfriends, already!"

Tenten remained silent and closed the curtain while Sakura continued her phone conversation with Sasuke and Ino fell onto the bed, with her arms behind her head. Then, Tenten sighed, "You two are really obsessed with your partners, eh?"

Sakura flashed Tenten a smile, keeping her hands on the phone; Ino switched her gaze from the ceiling to Tenten and questioned, "How am I obsessed with Shika?" she sat up from the bed and smirked, "at least I am not talking with him on the phone right now!"

"Ino!" Sakura yelled at the blonde, "What did you say!"

"Didn't you hear what I said? You are obsessed!" Ino yelled back at the pink hair girl. The both of them exchanged their evil glare. Tenten helplessly stood between them and turned her head from Sakura to Ino, and Ino to Sakura.

_Looks like there's going to be a fight between these two again._ Tenten spoke in her mind. _Although they are not fighting over for the same guy now, they are always so competitive against each other. _

Fortunately, a voice suddenly sounded on the other side of the phone, which made Sakura turned back into her sweet and cute self again, "Oh it's nothing, Sasuke-kun..."

Then, Tenten fell onto the ground in anime style and a sweat drop formed on her forehead. Ino just closed her eyes and lied onto the bed comfortably, "how troublesome..."

_How troublesome...that's Shikamaru's line...She is obsessed too. _

Tenten giggled in a volume only she could hear. She then grabbed a photo album from her bookshelf and flipped through the pages. All the pictures were either her family or her team. She pulled out one of the pictures and stared at it; it was a picture of Neji whom she captured while he did not notice.

_Everything about him is just too perfect...His eyes, his hair, his well-built body, his voice...and most of all, his family clan. What do I have? I have nothing but an average looking face and ninja skills. I will never be able to match myself with him. This is just too good for me. Besides, why would he want to choose me while he has a fan club where has beautiful and rich girls. _

She felt a sudden pain in her heart and tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

_I am so not going to have a chance..._

"Shikamaru!" Ino's voice echoed into her ears and caused her to look up at the blonde hair girl. Sakura had finally ended her conversation with Sasuke and now was Ino's turn to talk with her boyfriend. Wait a minute; I meant yell at her boyfriend, "You lazy bum!"

_Shikamaru and Ino...they don't match each other either... then why...why are they together? Shikamaru is lazy and Ino is hardworking; Shikamaru is like an old man and Ino is always so fashionable; Ino has a fanclub and Shikamaru looks worse than most of them. Why are they together then?_

"Shikamaru, if you don't finish Asuma-sensei's homework tonight, don't come and see me tomorrow!" She said in an angry tone, yet she was smiling for the whole time, "No! I am not going to do it for you!" two shades of pink were also forming on her cheeks, "Then do it! I want to see you too!"

_It's funny...what's wrong with this couple?_

"They are cute together," Sakura's voice spoke beside Tenten. She smiled at her, "They are so different, but they just make a perfect couple, don't you think?"

"They do, indeed..." Tenten giggled and placed the photo album away, "but...I don't get it...why are they so perfect but they are so different from each other?"

"Oh Tenten, nothing matters when it comes to love," Sakura winked at her and continued, "I know I am not good enough for Sasuke-kun, but everyone is imperfect." She bowed her head and started playing with her fingers, like Hinata did, "As long as we are happy together, who cares how other people think about us." She bowed her head down even more, trying to avoid eye contact with Tenten, "we love each other and that's the most important..."

Tenten blinked and gasped...

_They just make a perfect couple, don't you think?_

_Nothing matters when it comes to love..._

_I know I am not good enough, but everyone is imperfect..._

_Who cares about how other people think about us..._

_We love each other and that's the most important..._

"Sakura..." Tenten sighed and smiled, "You and Sasuke make a perfect couple too."

"Really?" She raised her head and Tenten just realized that Sakura's face was all red, "Sasuke-kun and I...thank you..." Then, we blushed even brighter and started giggling sweetly.

_No Sakura...I thank you._

* * *

_Tenten..._

Lee looked at the photo frame he was holding; a picture with Gai, Neji, himself and, of course, Tenten.

_She is so beautiful...Why didn't I notice that before? She was my teammate from the first day and all I noticed throughout the years was Sakura-san. Now I come and think of it, Sakura was not that much of a beauty compare to Tenten. The only unique thing about her is her pink hair and green eyes. She is not that special. Besides, she has her Sasuke-kun now, there is no way that I can get a more-than-a-friend relationship with her. Since I still have a chance to get Tenten, why should I waste it?_

His own thought shocked himself.

_No...No...NOO! Tenten is not a replacement for Sakura-chan! Or...is she? _

Lee took a picture of Sakura and himself from his purse and also a picture of Tenten and himself. In the picture of Sakura and himself, he was smiling so brightly while Sakura was forcing out a smile. On the other hand, in the picture of Tenten and himself, both of them were smiling brightly at the camera.

_Lee...choose one now. Which picture will you choose?_

Since he was attached to Sakura for too long, he was starting to have that inter-Lee inside of him too.

_Which picture will you choose? Sakura or Tenten?_

Lee stared blankly at the two photos and his hands were shaking.

_Rip the picture you don't want in half NOW!_

His palms were sweating as he placed the picture of Tenten and him down onto the desk. He held the other picture in both of his hands and shook his head.

_NO..._

He put the picture of Sakura and him down onto the desk and held the other picture in his hands, the picture of Tenten and himself.

He ripped it in half and in half and in half and in half and in half...until the picture was in unreadable pieces.

"I can always take another picture with Tenten..." Lee forced himself to think that way, "I might never have the chance to take a picture with Sakura-chan anymore."

_No...this is not what I really mean..._

_I treasure the picture I took with Sakura-chan because..._

"...I still like her." Then, a tear dropped from his eyes and buried his face into his hands.

_I still like Sakura-chan and not Tenten..._

_I said I like Tenten is just because...because my heart needs somewhere to belong..._

_But...where can it belong now? I lost Sakura-chan to Sasuke and I can't give my heart to someone I don't truly love..._

_Where can my heart go? _

He then raised his head and looked at the team picture; his face lightened up.

He then smiled and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Lee, your sensei is here to see you!" His mom called out from the other side of the door, "May he enter?"

"Of course, mother!"

The door peeled opened and a smiling sensei appeared by the door, "Good evening, Lee!"

"Good evening, Gai-sensei!" Lee stood up from his chair and grinned at his sensei, "I get over it!"

Gai looked at his students with a confused glare and walked near him. After a moment, he noticed the picture and the pieces, "What...are these pieces, Lee?"

"Sensei! This is a picture of me and Tenten."

"And you ripped it?"

"Yes, sensei!" Lee rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly at his sensei, "I...just realize that I don't exactly like Tenten; I like...Sakura-chan."

"Haruno Sakura...But she is with Uchiha Sasuke now," Gai crossed his arms and examined Lee's face with concern, "are you sure...you are okay, Lee?"

"Please let me finish sensei," Lee took the pieces and dumped them into the garbage can.

"Go ahead, Lee..." Gai pulled himself a chair and sat on it, "What do you mean?"

"I do know Sakura-chan is with someone else now," Lee sat down across from his sensei, "that's why I decided to put my heart into training and into my friendship," he smiled brightly and flashed his sensei the nice-guy pose, "Friendship is one of the most important thing on earth!" Lee grabbed the group picture and handed it to Gai, "If I go for Tenten, that means I will be competing with Neji..." he bowed his head and smiled, "and I don't want that to happen."

"Lee..."

"Sensei..." Lee stood up from his spot, "I will tell Tenten tomorrow..." he turned his head and looked out the window, "I will tell her to express out her true feeling to Neji."

Although this night was just another ordinary night, it seemed that this night helped all three children to solve their problem and come up with a solution...

**End of Chapter 7**

**_A/N: I LOVE THIS CHAPPIE! lols...anyways, see? It's a Neji and Tenten after all! but i think the Lee part was kinda weird...and hope no one flamed at the part where Lee said Sakura is not pretty comparing to Tenten...it's not true okay! Anyways...shout you guys later at the next chappie! _**


	8. Just one kiss

_**Moonsnow Neko:** aww...thank you...and sorry this chappie took me so long to update! here it is! enjoy and hope you'll like it!_

_**moonlightpath:** haha...really? i love my pairings toO! lolx...anyways...you said it's hard for Neji to see Lee and Tenten getting together? then you'll see it in this chapter! scroll down and read! but please dun flame! _

_**Appleiam:** confess? yea he soon will...but not in this chapter...yet! haha and sorry to keep you waiting! kinda took me quite a few days to come up with this chappie... school is coming to an end...kinda needa crazy cram on my hwk! haha xD...hope you like this chappie! enjoy!_

_**Lil-Donkey:** haha...girl talk! lols...girls are almost nosy! lolx...anyways...i love those parts you pointed out toO! they were so cute! lolx...anyways...updated! hope you'll like this chapter...though it's kinda depressing..._

_**harukakanata**: thank you! haha...and guess what? i like NejiTen better than TenLee too! lolx...no worries! it's not only you! haha...but...this chapter...hmm...just read it! lols...but before you do...calm down! calm down! _

_**TheGurlWithNoName:** yea...i didn't expect it to end so fast either...but totally had no idea in how to continue with the triangle...it's hard to keep everyone happy! lols...here's the next chappie! hope you like it!_

_**FireDragonBL: **yup! Lee is a good kid...and yea maybe I should make Lee and Tenten into "fake" siblings just to make Lee seems happier? dunno how to add this part into my story though! eek! enjoy this chappie! _

_**hyugatenten:** haha...i will kick his butt with you! lols...runs away after kicking...anyways...i think both girls are pretty! at least...pretter than me? haha Xd...actually...i think ino is pretty pretty toO! lols...i love her eyes...and are we off topic here? _

_**kunoichi goddess:** hmm...you are such a smart reader...yea! the story is going to end soon...but kinda having trouble to add details into the ending chappie! lolx...anyways! here's the next chappie! hope you'll like it! _

_**Krissel Himura: **ice cream? yay! i love ice cream! lolx...i just bought two buckets home! lols..anyways! Lee is a good guy! yea! but...lolx...NejiTen is the best! and i do agree that humor is the most important but since im not much of a humorous person...well... i will try my best! lolx...hope you like this chapter!_

_**KageSakura:** updated updated! lolx...and yes! it's still in the process of developing! lolx...hang in there! and enjoy this chappie!_

**Chapter 8: Just one kiss**

_**Ring Ring Ring...**_

" Not again…" Tenten grumbled as she flipped the blanket off of her furiously and slammed her hand hard onto the ringing alarm clock, "This thing is as noisy as my mom!"

"Tenten!" A woman yelled from downstairs, "What did I just hear?"

Tenten smacked herself in the forehead, realizing what she said wrong, and sighed, "I did't say anything, mom!" she then questioned her mom back, "What did you hear?"

"I heard you were calling me annoying, Tenten!"

"I didn't say that, mom!" She scratched the side of her head and grunted, "It must have been your imagination!"

Without waiting for a reply, Tenten jumped off of bed and stretched her muscles to meet another day. Her hair was in tangled mess; she quickly grabbed a comb from her counter and ran it through her long hair. "URG, the knots!" Tenten pulled through the knot forcefully, caring less about damaging her hair. All she wanted was to have her hair straight and tidy.

While she was still struggling with killing through the knots, the phone rang. In a instant, Tenten pressed the button on the phone and held it between her face and shoulder, "Good morning, Tenten's speaking."

"Good morning, Tenten...this is Lee!" his cheerful voice sounded through the phone, which sort of woke Tenten up a bit.

"Oh what's up, Lee?" She asked his teammate and grunted loudly.

"What are you doing, Tenten? Why did you just grunt?"

"Oh...I am just brushing my hair..." Tenten blushed in embarrassment; for a moment, she was glad that they were in phone conversation instead of face-to-face conversation. "Don't mind me...I am just being stupid!"

"Well...since today is a holiday, I am just wondering if you have time at noon?"

"Noon?" Tenten looked at the alarm clock she just smacked and exclaimed, "Noon? That's like a hour later!"

"Yea..." Lee spoke uncomfortably through the speaker, "I have something really important to tell you...Do you have time?"

_Uh oh...what is he up to now...Is he asking me out to a date or something?_

Tenten flipped through her agenda and checked if she had time at noon; she did, "Sure, where do we meet?"

"How about the bridge in Konaha Park?"

"All right! See you later!"

Then both ninjas hanged up the phone and continued with what they were doing. Of course, by now, Tenten had tied her hair into two buns and wrapped the forehead protector around her forehead. _Today is not going to be a good day, is it? _She sighed and walked towards the closet; she grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts from the drawer. She disappeared into the bathroom and soon came back out with herself fully dressed not in her pajamas, but in her outing clothes.

"Mom! I have to go out for a while!" Tenten informed her mom about her meeting with Lee when she reached downstairs, "I will be back in the afternoon!"

"Be careful, all right Tenten?"

"Of course, mom!" She grinned widely and gave the woman a "nice guy" pose. When she realized what she just did, her face dropped. _Oh god...did I just do that?_

* * *

"12 o'clock!" Lee looked at his watch to check whether he was late or not. He didn't want to be late on such an important day, "I guess I arrive earlier..."

"Who said it?" Tenten suddenly jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her teammate, "I am earlier!"

"Fine, Tenten..." Lee blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I have no intention to argue with you today..."

"So? What is this meeting for?" Tenten took a bite of an apple and smiled, "What was that important thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Well..." Lee stood up straight and talked in a serious tone, "I...just want to...hmm..."

While Tenten was still waiting patiently for his answer, she screamed in her mind.

_Please not a date! Please not a confession! I don't want to get a heart attack right in the early morning...Wait! I mean noon?_

"I want to tell you that..." he stared into her eyes and a sweat drop fell from his forehead, "Tenten...I..."

_Not I love you...Not I love you...PLEASE...not I love you..._

"...do NOT love you." Lee stated.

"WHAT?" Tenten was shocked and almost screamed out her one worded question, "What did you just say?"

"I said...I don't like you, Tenten."

_Whao whao whao! Did I just hear that right? He said he doesn't love me! He doesn't love me! He doesn't love me!_

"I don't love you too!" She replied happily and jumped in joy. Maybe her reaction was too big, but who cares. "Thank you for telling me that, Lee!" She jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him to a friendly hug.

"Hm...Tenten?" He cleared his throat and puzzled, "are you okay? Did you have too much sugar today?"

"Nah! I am just too happy to hear that!" Tenten let go of him and smiled brightly, "Thank you! Thank you!" She placed her hands onto his cheeks and started rubbing them. She was just too happy to hear his confession; however, she didn't realize...someone else was watching the two of them in the shadow...

* * *

_Neji dropped to the front door of Tenten's resident and rang the doorbell. He was expecting Tenten to answer the door, but instead, her mother answered it. _

_"Hello...May I speak to Tenten, please?" Neji asked the woman in front of him politely, "I would like to speak with her about an important matter."_

_"Oh...she just went to the Konaha Park..." Tenten's mother replied and smiled, "Maybe you would like to leave her a message and I will tell her you dropped by?"_

_"No...It's okay!" Neji waved his hand to dimiss the woman's kind offer, "I will drop by another day then...Thank you!" He bowed at the woman and left the house. _

_Hearing from her mother that Tenten went to the Kohana Park, there was a eagerness in him to see what she was doing in the park. Then, of course he went to find his teammate. Instead of meeting up with Tenten, he saw Lee walking hurriedly on his destination; in his mind, he wondered how his teammate was walking in such a hurry. Therefore, he decided to follow him from the treetops. _

_Then, the next thing Neji saw was Tenten having a conversation with the bobbed hair kid. He couldn't hear anything they said to each other. When he realized it was too boring to listen to their conversation, he decided to leave the two alone; however, the next action Tenten took surprised Neji._

_She jumped in joy..._

_She hugged Lee..._

_She played with his cheeks..._

_A pain just flew through his heart; it was giving him heartache. Then, without a choice, he walked off in a depressed, yet confused, mood. _

_What am I to you, Tenten?_

"What am I to you?" Neji repeated that question in a whisper only he could hear. It was starting to rain; tiny raindrops fell from the heaven and hit his face. The people were running to find a shelter while Neji just continued walking mindlessly under the heavy rain.

"Ow!" A voice sounded behind him; a girl dumped into his strong body and fell onto the wet ground.

"I am sorry." Neji did not even bother offering her a hand; he just looked over his shoulder and made his apology. Then, he took a step forward without paying further attention to the fallen girl.

"Hey you!" The girl yelled at him, which made him to stop, "where do you think you are going, mister?"

"This is totally not your business!" Neji snapped at the girl and turned 180 degree around to face her, "Why don't you..." He chocked on his words when realizing who dumped into him; It was Tenten. "I am sorry, Tenten!" He quickly ran towords her and helped her to gain balance. "I didn't know it was you."

"Nah it's okay..." Tenten smiled sweetly at him and grabbed his arm, "Why don't we find a shelter now? The rain is getting pretty heavy!" With that, she pulled him to the nearest corridor where a piece of wood acted as a ceiling.

Tenten patted on her soaked clothes and hair, "Who would have thought that the rain will fall down at this time of an hour!"

"Yea...Who would have thought..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Tenten questioned him, "if it was another girl who dumped into you, will you pick her up?"

"No." His reply was simple and direct, as usual.

"Why? Am I that special to you?" Tenten took the opportunity to ask another question, "How am I different from the other girls?"

"What are you talking about, Tenten?" His calm voice shook uncomfortably as he looked away, "Of course you are...different than the other girls..."

"How so?" She leaned closer to him to feel his heat radiating in her body, "I am just another girl, am I?"

"You..." Neji parted their touching bodies and cleared his throat, "I...of course you are just another girl..." he turned his head on the side even more and responded, "You are my teammate...of course I care more about you than any other girl?"

"Oh...that's it?" She bowed her head and stopped asking him more questions since she understood that he would just continue making excuse and hiding his true answer away from her, "I wonder when the rain will stop..."

"Tenten..." Neji turned to stare at her form.

_How adorable she looks when trends of hair are falling off from her buns..._

"Tenten..." Neji repeated in a louder tone, "May I tell you something?"

"Sure..." she raised her head up to meet with his cloudy eyes, "What...would you like to tell me?"

"I..."

The piece of wood above them suddenly started to shake violently because of the heavy load of rain. Loud squeaking came from the shaking wood and ,in almost an instant, the piece broke into pieces and fell onto the two ninjas.

"Tenten!" He pushed her away from the spot and both of them landed onto the ground. Tenten sat onto the ground, being pushed against the wall, while Neji was kneeling in front of her with his arms wrapped protectively around her. It was so warm all of a sudden; the temperature was rising. Or was it just that their body heats were rising?

"Are you all right?" He asked her with concern, examining her face to see any sign of harm.

"Yea...I am fine..." She softly replied with two shades of pink of her either cheek.

Their faces were dangerously closed to each other's and they were looking into each other's eyes.

_It is all so cute...but..._

"Neji..." she placed her hands onto his arms and blinked, "Kiss me."

_I thought she is with Lee now...Why? Why is she asking me to kiss her? This is just not right...not right at all!_

"Just one kiss," she repeated as she leaned in closer to him, "Then that's good enough."

Their faces were now centimeters apart...

_What am I to her...Nothing? Or...something more?_

He could feel her breathing hitting his warm lips...

_No...I am nothing...She is with Lee now...I can't..._

Their faces were now millimeters apart...

_I can't do it..._

"I can't..." Neji whispered and caused her to open her eyes.

"What?" Tenten whispered back to him; he could see the hurt in her eyes, but he didn't care. Lee can always find a way to comfort her anyways.

"What do you think I am?" Neji backed away from her and stood up, "I am not someone who gives out kisses that easily..."

"Neji...but..."

"Tenten..." he looked at her and clenched his hands into fists, "I don't want to kiss you."

**End of Chapter 8**

_**A/N: haha...never thought that Tenten would be that forward! but it's for the story...so! please don't mind! and...I kinda think this chapter's ending is a bit sad...don't scream and yell at me please! i tried my best! lols...and btw! i apologize for updating this chapter late! too busy at skool..that's all! Hope you all liked this chapter! **_


	9. I found you

_**hyugatenten:** haha...aw...poor neji! got hunt down by hyugatenten! but but please! don't kill him yet! he has to act as the main character of this story! you are kill him after this chappie okay? and hope you'll like this ending! _

_**Lil-Donkey:** haha...you quoted out my favorite lines again! and yea...can't imagine Tenten doing that pose either! it will just look...not right! and whoops! sorry for ending there! but i felt like it! here's the last chappie! hope you like it! _

_**kunoichi goddess:** haha i know! poor timing! but oh wells! it's for the story! lolx...and here's the next chappie and also the last chapter! read it and enjoy it please...! _

_**Appleiam:** haha...cuz he saw that scene where Lee and Tenten were hugging each other...so he said that? haha...re-read it re-read it...haha xD...here's the final chapter! read it...enjoy it...and love it! lolx..._

_**icekaia: **thank you for your review and ahhH! thank you for your shaking too! you shook me back to the reality! now im gonna put them together in this chappie! lols...stop shaking me already! im dying! lolx...and and...hope you'll like this chappie! _

_**ToMoYo129: **haha...what is he gonna do next? read this chappie! and...yea...this story is gonna end...in this chappie! lols...but dun worry! it's a happy ending okay? haha...and aww thank you for your compliment... i will try to write another story...if i have enough ideas...any suggestion? _

_**HikAri Aki: **haha...thank you for being my reviewer too! anyways, sorry i can't help you to come up with a title...i suck at titles? but im looking forward to read the ShikaIno fiC! please show me soon...or else...holds a knife..._

_**DaRkDrEaMzzz:** yup! she is super cute too! lolx...anyways, here's the next and last chapter! hope you'll like it! _

_**Lil Bre:** phew! i was glad that you didn't kick me...got kicked immediately...aww! it hurts! lolx...BUT! after you read this chappie! you better cure meee...! haha...hope you'll like this last chappie! kick you back LOL..._

_**FireDragonBL:** yup! tenten is such a brave girl...even braver than Neji! muhaha...anyways...here's the next chappie! hope you'll like it! enjoy! _

_**harukakanata:** uh oh! i just wrote a cliche chappie! oh no! that's what the teachers are always telling me! lols...stop writing cliche at once! oh no! lolx...anyways! updated! hope you'll like this chappie...and let's pray it is not another cliche chapter! eek..._

_**moonlightpath:** glad you liked it! and...you are gonna like this chapter too? but i hope you'll like it! lolx..._

_**TheGurlWithNoName:** yup! never in my life I would thought that HE will get hurt! but strong dudes have little hearts too! aww! lolx...here's the next and final chappie! hope you'll like it! blahh...and come up with a name...hmm how about..."TheGurlWithAName"? XD..._

_**Cheshire Cat in My Grave:** thank you for your review! and...here's the last chappie! hope you'll like it... and well, i think your fic is good toO! but adding a bit detail and story into it will be better...yupyup!_

_**Krissel Himura:** haha... i love ice cream! but im feeling kinda sick noww...probably cuz i ate too much few days ago? silly me! anyways...it's okay! i wanted to kick him in the face too! he missed a good chance! anyways! yea...this is gonna be the last chappie! hope you'll like it...and the answer to your question: YES...i will be writing more NejiTen fic...only if i have inspiration...any suggestion? _

**_A/N: hope you all will enjoy this chappie...it's mostly about Neji and Tenten...or maybe a tiny bit of Sakura and Sasuke...but not much though! haha...and! this is gonna be a happy ending...so don't have to bring a tissue box with you when reading this, all right? but...not sure if any of you will burst into happy tears though...cuz i will for sure! lolx...ENJOY!_ **

**Chapter 9: I found you**

_It has been weeks, almost months, that we have not seen each other. Why do you have to make excuses for not coming to the trainings and missions, Tenten? Where did you go? Why are you hiding from me? It's summer already; do you even have to make excuses for not going out to shop or to celebrate? Today, in Haruno Resident, Sakura holds a birthday party for Sasuke. Are you going to show up? Or are you just going to stay in the darkness all by yourself? Tenten, I miss you..._

"Neji!" Sakura's face was inches apart from his as she suddenly called out his name; he was shocked and quickly increased the distant between them. Then, Sakura let out a relieved sigh, "Welcome back, Mr. Hyyuga. I called you for like a hundred times already!"

"Oh..." Neji blushed in embarrassment and forced out a smile, "my apology, I wasn't paying attention..."

"I noticed that!" Sakura crossed her arms and gave him an angry look, "Why are you thinking so deeply? There's no mission during summer holidays, is there?" she raised her thumb and forefinger under her chin and mumbled, "I don't think Gai will give missions for the youths..."

"He didn't..." He stood up with a grunt and shove his hands into his pocket, "I was just thinking about some...personal things."

"If you say so," Sakura smiled and offered him a glass of orange juice, "You want it? It can quench your thirst!

He took it from her hand and took a sip of it, "Thank you..."

Sakura looked over to the clock and smiled, "Let's eat the cake now!" she clapped her hands together and walked beside Sasuke, "What do you say, Sasuke-kun?" she flashed him the sweetest smile and wrapped her arms playfully around his neck. Of course, the boy did not answer; he just smiled back at her. Seeing this scene before his eyes, Neji felt that he was left out.

_Everyone is with someone now..._

He looked over to the partying people.

_Naruto is with Hinata-sama; Sasuke is with Sakura; Shikamaru is with Ino. The adults are sitting together while the rest of the kids sit and play a game. What about me? I just sit here on the sofa, alone..._

"Neji!" Sakura's voice echoed in his mind again. He knew what she was going to say next; he was daydreaming again, wasn't he?

"I am sorry..." Neji apologized again before joining the rest of the people for the birthday song.

Happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday to Sasuke,  
happy birthday to you!"

"Blow the candle and make a wish, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grinned at her boyfriend as he grabbed her hand.

"I don't have to, Sakura..." He raised their linked hands between them and smiled, "because my wish had already came true..."

"EWWW!" everyone yelled out loudly at Sasuke's statement, but yet, it was all so sweet.

The children and teachers then gathered around the table and started taking pictures with the birthday boy, "SMILE!"

A flash came from the camera before them.

"SMILE AGAIN!" a voice sounded; a familiar voice; a female voice.

_"Hyuuga Neji, I challenge you!"  
__"sleep with me..."  
__"if it was another girl who dumped into you, will you pick her up?"  
__"Why? Am I that special to you?"  
__"Kiss me."  
__"Just one kiss, that's good enough."_

It was Tenten's voice; he recognized it.

Neji looked over to the direction where the voice came from. No one. He continued with his searching; he pushed through the crowds and stared at every girl he passed by. (A/N: aren't there only three?) No one; he could not find the person he was looking for. He could not find Tenten.

"Good take!" the same voice sounded in his ears again; it wasn't his imagination; it was real.

_The cameraman...or the camerawoman..._

He turned around to meet with the camerawoman; he saw his angel once again, "Tenten..."

The cakes were distributed to the people as they all went back to do their own activities. Neji took this chance to walk near to the girl, "Tenten..."

She didn't answer, but sighed and bowed her head.

"Tenten..." Neji repeated again and searched for her reaction, "I..."

"Hello, Neji..." Tenten replied as she forced out a weak smile, "I didn't..."

He placed a finger on her lips to hush her, "Would you like to go out for a walk?"

Then, the girl just nodded her head as answering yes.

* * *

The two sat on a white bench, located by the house door. The two were quiet; the noises at the moment were only the yelling of the ninjas, the chirping of the birds, the blowing wind on a hot summer day. Feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the situation, Neji broke the silence. 

"Tenten," he grabbed her attention by calling out her name, "I didn't expect you to show up in the party..."

"Today is Sasuke's birthday party," Tenten responded softly and balled her hands, "I have to attend a friend's birthday party."

"Yea..." he bowed his head as she also did the same, "How is your summer?" he managed to find a topic to keep their conservation going.

"Fine..." she raised her head to look at the clouds, "nothing really special happened."

"Oh..."

Another moment of silence; another interruption from Neji.

"Tenten, may I ask you something?" Neji picked up his courage to ask the question he hid in his mind, "Why did you want to kiss me?"

"I..." she blushed immediately and cleared her throat, "today is really hot..."

"Tenten..."

"This is the time when people like to stay indoor to prevent sunburn..." she stood up from her spot with her face boiling red, "I...would...Let's go back in the house now...I am sure they are starting to wonder where we are..."

Then, a firm grip placed around her wrist.

"Tenten...please answer that question," Neji looked at her seriously, which made her feel very embarrassed.

_Why...why does he have to remind me of that? Doesn't he know I am trying hard not to remember it?_

"Answer that question..." He turned her body around to face him and repeated, "please?"

Then, she started to shiver in his grip; she sobbed; a tear fell from her eye.

"Tenten..." he looked at her face and asked, "Are you-"

Neji was not able to finish his question; She interrupted his speech.

She hugged him.

"Tenten?"

She buried her face into his chest and her arms circled around his waist; Neji did not dare to hug her back; he was afraid.

_She is Lee's...I can't touch her...or else I will be lost, once again._

"Tenten...are you all right?" he was losing his calm; his voice went all shaky and he was losing it...to her already.

"Neji..." she called for him in a whisper, "I like you..." she tightened her grip around him while Neji was shocked at her confession.

_She likes me? I thought she is with..._

"I had a small crush on you since the first day we were put into a group," she continued, "but...I didn't dare to make any obvious move because I was afraid..." she gulped nervously and spoke, "I was afraid that you would treat me like another fan girl of yours."

"Tenten..." He placed a hand onto her soft hair, "Of course you are not..."

"Please let me finish," she mumbled against his chest, "I don't know if I can finish it another time..."

"Go on..."

"I decided to train myself when that day...you told one of the fan girls that you would only pay attention to someone who is powerful..." another tear hit Neji's shirt; a warm, yet painful, drop of tear, "that's why...I challenged you to a battle months ago..."

"and I hurt you, Tenten..." he completed her sentence for her.

"I deserved it, Neji..." she shook her head slightly, "I deserved it...I shouldn't have over-estimated myself..."

"When you got hurt..." he interrupted her and gently pushed her away from the embrace, "I was scared...that you wouldn't make it..." he pushed her away even more, "I was scared...that you won't wake up..." he looked at her and continued, "I was scared...that I would lose you."

"Neji..."

"Shh...Let me continue..." he smiled at her softly and copied her, "I don't know if I can finish it another time..."

She giggled; the first giggle over the months; he succeeded in making her laugh once again.

"Whenever you are beside me, I feel warm..." he placed his hands onto her shoulders, "But I always feel tense up while you are near me..."

"Why?" she questioned him, "why would you feel that way if you only pay attention on strong girls?" she bowed her head to look at her own shoes, "Why would you pay attention to a girl who lost to you in a challenge?" she mumbled out her last comment about herself, "I am weak..."

"Of course you are not weak..." Neji lifted her face up with his fingers, "You are strong...even stronger than me..."

"But I lost, Neji...I lost to you..."

"But you won when it comes to love..." he confronted with her in his most gentle tone and he whipped the tears away from her eyes, "You are stronger than me when it comes to dealing with love."

"I..."

"I love you, Tenten..." he declared. (A/N: that's what we are hoping for, right?)

"I love you too, Neji..."

Neji stared into her eyes with a playful smile and asked politely, "may I kiss you?"

Tenten smiled at him and nodded her head shyly, "Just one though..."

He looked down at those beautiful eyes of hers and her pink lips. At the moment, he didn't care whom she belonged to; at this moment, she was his. He felt his eyes closed as he leaned down closer and closer to her until their lips finally met. The warmth and the sweetness; he felt both of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms around his neck. She parted her lips just to allow his tongue to play with hers. But, in almost a split second, she pushed him away.

"What the..." Neji bounced back two steps away from her and flashed her a confused look.

Tenten put her finger on her lips and stared at him, "it tastes like orange..."

He scratched his head and chuckles nervously, "Probably because I drank orange juice?"

A giggle; then, a question, "Can I taste it again?"

Before Neji could answer, a yell came from the house, "Neji, Tenten, your cakes are melting!"

With that, he lowered to her ears and whispered to her, "maybe next time..." he stood up straight again and smiled, "next time when we are alone."

He then shoved his hands into his pocket and walked towards the door.

Suddenly, Tenten grabbed him by the arm, which caused him to turn around to look at her, "What?"

"Neji..." she bit her lower lip to recall the kiss and smiled, "**I will be waiting...**"

A simple nod was his reply; then, he grabbed her tiny hand into his and together walked back into the house where was filled with laughter...

...and love.

**THE END**

_**A/N: This first fic of mine is officially coming to an end. Thank you for those who supported me throughout the whole thing! I wouldn't have the motivation to continue on without you guys! You guys are the best! Anyways, did anyone actually cry in the end? Haha...if you did! Im sorry! i didn't mean it! Thank you for reading this fiction and mind telling me which pair you guys like the best? **_


End file.
